A New Life With You
by CharlotteAttacksYou
Summary: Joey Wheeler is having A bad Day and needs someone to come and cheer him Up, But all his friends are busy and ends up sitting alone on a park bench When all of a sudden he finds Love from the most Unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning With You**

**By CharlotteAttacksYou**

_Joey Wheeler is having A bad Day and needs someone to come and cheer him Up, But all his friends are busy and ends up sitting alone on a park bench When all of a sudden he finds Love from the most Unexpected place._

"My Life Just Seems to be getting worse and worse" Joey said to himself as he walked down the street kicking a Soda can as he went along. He Was suppose to hang out with his friends tonight, But they were to busy with their other half's.

"Yugi Has Atem, Tristan Has Duke, Even Tèa Has Someone, I'm so alone, Why Don't I have anyone. I'm a nice guy right?" He said to himself once again, looking down at the ground.

Joey looked up at the sky, when he felt a drop of wet run down his cheek, only to notice that it had turned grey and dull and it had started raining, He sighed, and looked over across the road and noticed the park, Where himself and his friends use to hang before they all decided to start dating each other. Joey wasn't bitter about the fact that they had started dating someone, in fact he was happy for all of them, But he just wanted someone he could hold at night and whisper sweet nothings too And hold hands with during the day in front of everyone to see. He walked across the road over to the park and straight to the bench where they all use to sit.

He looked down at the grass being pelted with the rain, which was coming down really hard now, and started to remember all the times he had at this bench, All the good times he spent on this bench, eating ice cream with Yugi, Chatting about totally unimportant stuff to them and speaking about their futures. Joey felt the tears building up inside him wishing they could go back to them days when he was included in all his friends activates and even better join in with them with his lover.

Joey hardly paid any attention when he felt a person sit beside him, although he did wonder why someone would be out in this weather, But he continued to look down at the ground until he felt the person sitting next to him shifting around slightly and looked to his side and noticed someone's shoes, they looked very familiar. He turned his head up trying not make it to obvious that he was staring at the person and noticed dark sapphire eyes staring back at him blankly, He jumped slightly.

"Kaiba!? What are you doing here?"

Joey had looked up fully now staring into the amazing eyes of the rich and young CEO, hoping he won't end up getting lost in them. Lately Kaiba had been making the Young blonde's heart jump every time he saw the beautiful brunette of course He would never tell that to anyone.

"It's a free country Wheeler I can go where ever I like" The said Brunette said coldly staring at the Beautiful bodacious Blonde. Joey seemed stunned that he had got a reply from the Brunette even though it was a cold one.

"I just thought the last place you would want to sit is next to me" Joey looked back down at the ground feeling his eyes welling with tears again, he hated it when the man he loved spoke to him so bitterly like that as if he meant nothing and everything he said was just a stupid thing to say.

Seto Kaiba looked at Joey his eyes softening a bit, he knew he had upset the puppy, why he cared he didn't know but it didn't really matter at the moment.

" You looked lonely, So I thought you might of enjoyed some company"

This caused Joey to look up again, staring into the eyes of the man next to him again, his own eyes kind of red and puffy from the slight crying. He smiled at the CEO and thanked him softly for keeping him company. Seto smiled back slightly, and without even thinking moved closer to Joey wrapping his arm around his shoulder. He felt himself blush, waiting for the blonde boy to move away or hit him but it never happened all his felt was the boy move so close that the side of their bodies were touching and he felt two arms wrap around his waist loosely and a head leaning against his chest.

He looked down at Joey again only to come face to face with a head full of soft puffy wet blonde hair, and without realising or caring actually he kissed it tenderly and leaned his head on the beautiful hair until he felt the head move, and realised now that he was once again staring into honey brown eyes. Joey had been shocked by the little kiss he felt on the top of his head but he felt warmed by it and wished for Seto to do it again. Now he was staring into the other mans eyes, noticing a softness in them and love. He leaned forward until a very thin layer of air we're between their lips and brushed his bottom lip softly against Seto's, seeing if the other boy would jump away or not but he didn't he was just still and then pressed his lips fully against the soft ones in front of him.

Seto's eyes opened widely and did nothing when he felt the lips of the blonde press against his own he just felt, he could feel the nervousness that had been in the kiss, he could feel the tenderness of it and the blonde pressed harder slightly, Seto closed his eyes and moaned quietly against the lips and wrapped his arms tighter around Joey, pushing him harder against his lips. Joey also moaned and stuck his tongue out brushing it against the soft lips as a begging plea to the sapphire eyed boy to allow him to make the kiss go further. He felt the mouth open slightly and loudish moan escaping it but he did not let the exposed mouth go to waste and snaked his tongue into the sweet mouth tasting everything, tasting Seto.

Seto didn't know what to do he was so warped in pleasure, the tongue in his mouth brushing against his , he could feel it moving around his mouth as if desperate for his taste and never wanting to lose it, he could taste Joey also, the beautiful taste of the handsome man in front of him was intoxicating and started to suck on the invading tongue is his mouth, listening to the other boy moan loudly as did he.

The kiss had continued like this for several minutes until Joey had realised he was starting to run out of air and had to pull away to breath, even though he didn't want to, He came to the realisation that he was no longer sitting on the bench but was on Seto's lap straddling them as if he was riding something, he blushed and looked down at Seto seeing if he had noticed, he obviously had since now he was also blushing and turning his head away. Joey smiled and stuck his finger softly under the CEOs well formed chin, turning his face to look at his own.

" Seto, You look so cute when you blush, we should see if I can make you do it more." The Young blonde whispered softly against the bruised full lips of the CEO, smirking slightly. Joey noticed that Seto's face had turned even redder looking so out of place on his face but so beautiful at the same time. Seto opened his mouth about to say something but Joey did not allow it and covered the mouth with his own once again this time only placing a soft tender kiss on the lips of the man in front of him.

"My place is just a few blocks from here, Do you want to go to my house and get out of this rain?" Joey said to him, both of them knowing what would happen if they did end up indoors alone. Seto nodded to stunned to even say anything and feeling a lot of things at that moment. Joey got off Seto's lap and stood up and held onto Seto's hand pulling him up, giggling at the fact that the brunette was having trouble standing and didn't release the hand as they continued walking to Joey's House.

Yaoi Smutty Goodness on the next chapter People :D Hope you enjoy 3


	2. Smutty Goodness :D

**Chapter 2**

As Joey reached the front door of his apartment he couldn't help but to think about what would happen when they get inside, would Seto want to go all the way with him?, Had they known each other long enough to go for this?, Was he ready for this?, But soon the questions stopped when he felt the hand in his squeeze his hand gently, clearly showing a sign of affection and love and Joey looked over to Seto, suddenly realising that he wasn't as big and threatening as he makes himself out to be. He noticed that Seto was just someone like him, searching for someone to be with, who will make him happy and show him what it is like to be in Love And Joey planned on doing that tonight and for the rest of their life's.

Seto would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous when they entered Joey's apartment but he knew this is what he wanted, with the beautiful blonde next to him, holding his hand, leaning close to him proving to him that this is real love that he's feeling not just a one time thing. When he felt Joey's hand slip out of his own he was disappointed and confused but looked at the blonde with confusion in his eyes. He noticed that Joey was stepping closer to him and without any warning, he felt them soft, tender lips against his once again, biting softly on his bottom lip, tongue dashing out across his lips to lick up any blood that the blonde had drawn.

Joey couldn't help but to wrap his arm around Seto's waist when he felt the brunette melt into the kiss and felt him moaning across his lips the vibrations from the soft moan had coursed all through his body moving down slowly to his penis which had caused him to become very hard. Joey realised the lips that he had been dominating with slight despair from the other since clearly Seto had not wanted this kiss to end, and moved down to the Soft skinned pale neck in front and start kissing down it slowly, he moved his hand up Seto's shirt slowly, resting it on the beautiful rock hard stomach and gently bit down on the pulse on the neck of the man in front of him, drawing blood and licking it up slowly, feeling and hearing the other man moan in the back of his throat once again.

Seto was in complete ecstasy, the things this god in front of him was doing was unnatural he had never felt this way before just the simple touch and kiss from him was driving him wild and made him want to cum right there in Joey's living room, under Joey's watchful gaze, in his own pants (which were suddenly to tight around his cock area). He didn't want that to happen so pushed Joey back gently and made sure Joey was watching before he removed his shirt completely exposing his upper body to the gorgeous man who was now staring at him with lust filled chocolate coloured eyes.

Joey watched as the sapphire eyed beauty in front of him began to strip, he never would of guess Seto would do something so lustful, something that could drive him absolutely crazy with passion, something that made him want to throw Seto down on the floor and make love to him so roughly that he would pass out when he came. He watched also as Seto's hands moved lower to his pants and watch him remove the belt slowly, brushing it down his thigh before he dropped it, and he knew he was staring at the very noticeable bulge in the man's pants but he didn't care.

Seto by now was of course still blushing but he loved the fact that Joey was watching his every move and he planned on showing the Blonde that he is and always will be Joey's every desire. He began to unbutton his pants slowly and unzipped them even slower loving the sudden power he felt over Joey knowing that he wouldn't have it for long and He shook his hips playfully and he pulled his pants down his slender, long legs and as he came back up stroking up his legs and thighs. Then he just stood there looking deep into the blonde's eyes, wearing nothing now as naked as the day he was born, he was nervous but excited and so horny all at the same time.

Joey looked directly at Seto and moved closer to him, taking hold of his hand and pulling the brunette slowly to the bedroom, feeling no resistance from the boy behind him.

Where they reached the bedroom, Joey pulled Seto over to the bed and laid him down softly across it and climbed on top of the boy, crawling up the body slowly until he was face to face with his blue eyed dragon, and once again placed a soft tender kiss on the lips and started to lick down the body in front of him slowly brushing his tongue across the hard nub on the well formed chest, biting around it gently and pulling on it slightly between his mouth, listening very closely to the beautiful lustful sounds the other man made.

Seto was besides himself he was so hot and no one had ever touched him like this before he had never felt anyone be so tender to him as if he was a china doll ready to shatter at even the slightest fall. He wanted everything Joey could give him, he wanted to please Joey and hoped he would live up to Joey's standards, he closed his eyes when he felt the tasty tongue licking around his belly button slowly darting into it making him wither in utter pleasure and grip the sheets tightly at the thought of what else that tongue could move in and out of. Seto knew what was coming but he never could prepare himself for the amazing tongue rolling around the head of his dick slowly and feeling the tip brush across the slit licking up all the pre cum that was building up there since he had first kissed Joey at the park. He moaned out loudly.

Joey smirked around the beautiful dick in his mouth, when he heard Seto moan so weakly and powerlessly, it was so out of his character and Joey was loving it, He closed his mouth around the head of the cock in front of him and sucked on it ever so gently, enjoying the feel of it against his tongue and the taste. He moved down lower, scraping his teeth against it slightly as he moved down and sucked back up gently to the head again and once again moved lower taking in all of the sweet tasting, rock hard dick that belonged to Seto Kaiba down his throat, stomping on his gag reflexes knowing he was doing this to pleasure His true love. He loved the noises coming from said lover when he started moving his head up and down sucking a bit harder on his dick, the small whimpers, the slight begs to go further, the louder moans when he bit down ever so softly around the perfect tool.

Seto was in his own world of utter amazement he never knew anything could ever feel this good, but Joey had proved him wrong, what he was feeling at that moment was beyond pleasure anyone else could give him, only Joey Wheeler could make him feel that. Seto whined loudly when he felt the mouth come off his penis so unexpectedly especially since he was so close. He heard Joey get off the bed and looked up slightly confused until he saw Joey pulling off his own shirt and pants and started to feel really nervous he could feel his heart beating faster then ever and started breathing heavily.

Joey could tell Seto was nervous from the heavy breathing he climbed back on top of His lover and started to stroke the cheek of the said boy comforting him and for the first time since they had entered Joey's apartment he spoke

"Don't worry Seto, I'll Make it feel better, I promise this" Joey smiled tenderly down at him as he felt the blue eyed man's breathing turn regular again (Well as regular as it would be in that situation) and he felt Seto's hands come up on to his shoulders, stroking them up and down slowly and listened to the beautiful, lust filled words come out of Seto's mouth,

"Ok Joey, I trust you" Joey had never felt happier, he had heard the words that everyone wanted to hear from anyone they loved, the fact that Seto trusted him with his heart and body meant everything to him and he never needed anything else. Joey stretched over the cabinets beside the bed and opened the top one pulling out a bottle of lube, knowing that Seto would need it and lubbed up 3 of his fingers and moved them down slowly to Seto's hole looking at the boy before slowly pushing his index finger inside of him.

Seto eyes tighten up and he hissed out in pain slightly, he would be lying if he said it wasn't painful, but as the finger inside him started moving around slightly he realised the pain was worth it for the unique feeling he was feeling now, it was still painful but it was a very dull pain and a totally different kind of pleasure that was beyond his wildest dreams. He signalled to Joey to carry on and suddenly feels the pain come back again as another finger is pushed into him but then he feels the first finger brush against something that causes him to scream out loudly and let everything go, it was very little will power that stopped him from Cumming that moment there, he whimpered pushing back on the fingers searching for more of what he just felt and getting it over and over again feeling Joey's two fingers brush against his sweet spot over and over again.

Joey felt no need for the other finger since it seemed like Seto was ready, He was practically begging to feel Joey inside him, He pulled his fingers out of his blue eyed lover slowly, not missing the whine of protest he had gotten from him causing the blonde to smirk ever so proudly and he grabbed the lube again, covering his rock hard cock with it. He tossed the lube somewhere in the room, really not caring where it ended up at that moment, knowing that both him and Seto wouldn't last long now he just went straight for it placing his cock against Seto's now ready wet hole, leaning down to kiss the withering, moaning boy and pushing the head of his dick into the tighten moistened hole. It was beyond what Joey had expected it felt amazing, So warm and tight he never thought he would ever feel anything like this, he moaned loudly against Seto's lips feeling the other moan back.

Seto was in a mixture of pain and pleasure at that time when Joey began to push his dick deeper into him, but just like the perfect lover Joey was he stopped for Seto waiting for him to adjust to the new feeling, this was until Seto started thrusting up against the cock, He was whining softly and didn't care about how powerless he sounded he was enjoying what he had been craving for years now and wasn't going to let his pride get in the way of enjoying this beautiful moment with the man he loved and cherished.

Joey began thrusting into the boy below him slightly hard listening out for any signs of pain from him or any signs to stop but Seto was only whining and moaning loudly, suddenly he stopped when he heard his blue eyed beauty scream out loudly, but knowing it wasn't in pain he continued knowingly smirking because he knew he'd hit Seto's sweet spot once again. He kept thrusting against it repeatedly knowing he wouldn't last much longer but holding on until he felt Seto cum all over his stomach, he moved his hand down Seto's sweating, flushed, rock hard body back to his dick and wrapped his hand around it moving his hand up and down to the same pace as his thrusting into the boy, which was now quiet fast and rather hard still thrusting against the other boys prostate.

Seto couldn't take it anymore he knew he had to let go, he could feel the other boy had to also, he thrust his hips up hard against the blonde and the said blonde came thrusting down hard into Seto and hit his prostate so hard that he ended up exploding, Cumming all over himself and Joey And screaming out the said Blonde's name.

Joey felt Seto cum and he also felt the brunettes hole tighten around his cock when it happened making him explode deeply in the boy sending him into his own world of fulfilled pleasure along with Seto and collapsing on the heavy breathing boy below him knowing he was also breathing heavy.

They Both laid there saying nothing, doing nothing just breathing and trying to regain themselves. Joey had his head pressed against Seto's chest listening to the pounding heart beat of his lover. Once he had controlled his breathing once again he climbed of him knowing he must have been getting heavy and laid next to Seto starting at his flushed sweaty face and noticing how the brunette bangs clung to the forehead of him and he hardly noticed that Seto had opened his eyes until he heard Seto speak,

"Joey…I Love You" Joey Smiled, he knew how Seto felt but hearing him say it made it even better.

" I love You Too Seto…Hey Do Ya wanna Get cleaned up and Go around Yugi's I heard his having a couple's party tonight?"

This made Seto laugh slightly, he had been invited to that party and wanted to go but had no date and he didn't want to be alone good thing he had Joey now.

"Sure I'd love to" He got up and moved towards the door that he was guessing was the shower and definitely wasn't expecting the sticky sensation that ran down his leg. He heard Joey get up expecting him to walk to the shower with him, but only felt strong arms wrap around his waist once again and pull him back to the bed. He assumed they weren't going anywhere tonight. He smiled liking that even better.


End file.
